


158. cruel games

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [130]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: With a gasp of effort, she pulls the rebar out of her side. It lets out an awful wet sucking noise and clatters on the ground. Sarah and her double both watch with expressions of numb horror as her side – just – heals. It heals right back up.
“Not silver,” murmurs her clone. She looks at Sarah. “Not Beth.” She tilts her head to the side. “Not yet.”
And then she’s gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [warnings: reference to self-harm, gore, cannibalism]

“You’re different than the others,” says the clone pinning Sarah to the ground. She says it in a lighthearted, conversational way, like she isn’t leaning forward to bury her nose in Sarah’s throat. She says: “I can smell it.”

She can’t smell the rebar to the liver, though, apparently; she stumbles back and then, with a gasp of effort – pulls it out of her side. It lets out an awful wet sucking noise and clatters on the ground. Sarah and her double both watch with expressions of numb horror as her side – just – heals. It heals right back up.

“Not silver,” murmurs her clone. She looks at Sarah. “Not Beth.” She tilts her head to the side. “Not yet.”

And then she’s gone.

\--

There’s a huge bite mark in the skin of Helena’s shoulder that Sarah can see under the strap of her nightgown. Helena sees her looking, smirks. Her eyes shine unholy.

“You’re like me,” she says. “We have a connection. We could have more of a connection.” She steps a little closer. “Not yet. Six days. Can you feel it? Can you feel it coming?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sarah says. Her voice is shaky. She tenses up but doesn’t move as Helena picks up Sarah’s hand, presses it to the skin of her chest. Her heart is beating, right there on the right side, tripping along. Her skin is so warm, feverish.

“Can you feel it?” she asks again.

“No,” Sarah says. She’s lying.

\--

“Cosima,” Sarah says, and then stops.

“Yeah?”

“Clones are – science fiction shit, yeah?”

“Yeah, except they’re _real_. We’re real. It’s like – holy Darwin, we’re the plot of an indie sci-fi show except suddenly it’s not a _show_ , okay, it’s real life and we’re people with consequences and—”

“Vampires,” Sarah says, and effectively throws a wrench into Cosima’s monologue. “Or, zombies, or…I dunno. Werewolves.” Her voice shakes; she tries to disguise it. “That’s sci-fi shit too, right? What if—”

“You serious?” Cosima says. Sarah can hear her smirking. “Real like—” she puts on an exaggerated voice “ _real horror_ , coming to you now on late-night whatever.” Her voice goes back to normal as she laughs. “No way. Biologically impossible.”

“Great,” Sarah says dazedly, and hangs up the phone.

\--

“You’re impossible,” Sarah tells Helena on the drive to the diner. “You’re not real, you’re – biologically impossible.”

“Two days,” Helena says. She’s staring out the window, rapt. Outside it’s a daytime moon – pale, like a ghost balloon, but very real. It’s almost full, but Sarah knew that already. Two days. Two days.

\--

“I grew up pure in a convent in Ukraine.”

“Ukrainian nuns. Is that who did – that – to you?”

“…no.

“You took my knife.”

“Yeah, you’re not gettin’ it back.”

“That’s okay. I don’t need it. For much longer.”

Two days. Two days.

\--

Sarah puts salt around the doors, even though she knows she’s mixing her monsters up. Sarah paces around the flat and won’t tell Paul why. Sarah starts Googling _silver bullets_ and stops before Google can autocorrect any word starting with _w_ — that isn’t real, isn’t real, isn’t real.

\--

Helena saves Sarah from the black bag and leans in and smells her and laughs, low and growling in her throat. “I know you now,” she says.

“I can find you anywhere,” she says.

“You smell like silver,” she says. “Like the moon. Like nighttime, and moonlight, and teeth.”

\--

One day.

\--

“She’s not a real monster,” Kira says.

“Yes she is,” Sarah says, very seriously.

“She just needs your help.”

“Kira,” Sarah says, “d’you remember the movies we used to watch, the ones you can’t tell S about?”

“Yeah,” Kira says. “But Helena’s not like _those_ monsters.”

“She is, monkey,” Sarah says. “I’m sorry, but she is.”

\--

> _silver bullets buy near me_

\--

When Sarah gets to the ship, the cage is ripped open. There’s blood on the mesh. The mesh looks like silver, shines like it – Sarah winces, despite herself. In front of the cage a man is lying with every part of his body ripped open. Something with huge teeth, like the toothmarks on Helena’s shoulder. Something that ate his heart and his stomach and nothing else, not a piece.

Sarah rummages through the ship but can’t find anything useful. A crucifix, but that’s the wrong monster. A packet of herbs she doesn’t recognize. A razor blade. Also silver, looks like.

Sarah pauses. She pockets it. Just in case.

\--

She sits by the front door. Kira is asleep upstairs. Sarah gave her the razor blade, even though she wishes she didn’t have to. Sarah has a gun. There are bullets in the gun. She still doesn’t know for sure if that means anything.

She watches out the window as the sun sets and the moon rises: full, obscenely full, bulging through the fabric of the sky. At that point she stops watching the window and starts watching the door. The light fades. She doesn’t turn the porch light on – what’s the point?

It takes hours, but then: something scratching at the door, something gouging the wood. Something whining in the pit of its throat. Something with huge teeth, and huge eyes, and someone else’s heart in its stomach.

Something that wants very desperately to come in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
